


Deal

by purplemonster



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemonster/pseuds/purplemonster
Summary: Arranged Marriage au





	Deal

Jaebum stares in front of the mirror and sees a version of himself he doesn’t really recognize. What he’s seeing is a man so handsome, with his hair styled back, chest puffed up strong and confident, wearing a tailored and pressed black suit with shoes perfectly polished that even he can see his own reflection down there. 

Jaebum sees a man so handsome, so _ready_ , and Jaebum doesn’t know who he is.

“Are you alright, sir?”

Jaebum shifts his gaze to his advisor, an old man in his fifties. He’s the same man who has been with him since the day he was born. The same man who taught him how to read and write and everything he needs to know of what is to become of him. The same man who knows Jaebum is shaking underneath this perfect exterior but also knows that nothing he says will appease him for Jaebum has no choice but to go through with it. 

“I’ll be fine.” Jaebum says. More to himself than to his advisor.

“The ceremony will be quick. But the reception will go on for hours.” His advisor briefs him.

Jaebum nods. “And afterwards?”

Afterwards.

His advisor clears his throat. “The east wing is ready to accommodate you and your husband.”

Husband. That makes Jaebum’s stomach turn.

Nevertheless, he slowly nods. “Thank you.”

His advisor leads him out of the room and Jaebum follows. He doesn’t really remember getting in the car nor does he remember getting out of it. His thoughts are filled with what he’s about to do and the responsibility he has to face.

The next thing he remembers, he’s standing in front of two doors heavily decorated with flowers. Coordinators are already speaking quietly through their mouthpiece, letting the whole venue know of his arrival. Jaebum composes himself and tries his best not to tremble so much. He feels lightheaded. He hasn’t eaten anything at all today. He’s all a bundle of nerves and he feels like throwing up.

The double doors finally open and Jaebum doesn’t dare shut his eyes for a moment or allow any sort of vulnerability pass through him. Not now when he’s greeted by hundreds of faces watching him. Jaebum puffs up his chest and walks through the double doors, not really taking in the sight. He hears whispers around him and Jaebum ignores all of them. All he’s thinking about is getting things done so he can leave.

His mother and father beam at him as he arrives. His father gives him a pat on the back and his mother plants a kiss on his cheek. They look proud of him. Jaebum stands there, staring at nothing and waiting for his betrothed to arrive.

He doesn’t have to wait long. The double doors open once again to reveal him. Jaebum hadn’t wanted to look at him. They’ll spend the rest of their lives together. He’ll look at his face someday then. But he can’t help it. He’s heard of his name mentioned once or twice. The son of his father’s new business partner. A very wealthy man. A very handsome man. A man Jaebum needs to be married to if his father wants to seal the deal and take over a large business empire.

So Jaebum looks up out of curiosity at his betrothed. He expected to see an average face walking down the aisle. Someone he’s probably seen in passing. Someone he’s probably met once in his father’s dinners. But he hasn’t seen him before. This man. This man is beautiful that even though Jaebum feels nothing for him, his breath does catch in his throat to let the man’s face sink in. 

His betrothed is handsome. He’s wearing a suit tailored for him so well. He has his fringe swept to the sides and he carries himself with such grace, such a confident aura. Jaebum was told he would be younger than him by a few months. But he never knew his name until this morning. Park Jinyoung. That’s about it. But he knows nothing about him. Just that he is to marry him and stay married to him if he wants his family to do well.

Their eyes meet. Once. His gaze is entrancing but also piercing. It’s not filled with hate nor contempt like what Jaebum expected. Just piercing. Jaebum nods at him in acknowledgement when he arrives and Jinyoung does too before they turn to face their presider.

Jaebum feels nothing as he stands beside him. No awkwardness. No tension. Just nothing. Nothing for this man he is about to marry. They stand there, responding to the rites and saying their vows methodically. His advisor was right. The ceremony is quick. Jaebum places the ring on Jingyoung’s finger and Jinyoung does the same thing to him. They kiss. A light soft kiss that Jaebum barely feels anything touch his lips.

And then it’s done. It’s done. 

He’s married.

Jaebum is married to a person he has never met in his life. Jaebum is married to a man he barely even knows. Jaebum is married to a person he doesn’t love. Jaebum is married and there’s no backing out because if he does so, he’ll be an embarrassment.

And Jaebum can’t afford to be an embarrassment. He must be the perfect businessman for the future of his family. He must be the perfect son.

Congratulations are given around them. Jaebum and Jinyoung thank them. And then they’re off to the reception. 

Jinyoung is silent on the ride towards the hotel. Jaebum appreciates it. He doesn’t want to talk. There’s nothing to talk about anyway. Jaebum doesn’t know what Jinyoung’s interests are. What food does he like, what songs does he enjoy listening to, what makes him laugh. Nothing. So Jaebum doesn’t bother. And he’s glad Jinyoung doesn’t either.

The reception is at one of the hotels they own. A ten course meal is prepared for them. Jaebum’s not even sure if he’s hungry. His stomach is all in knots and there are several reasons for it.

The only consolation he has is that Mark and Bambam are here. There are at least two faces he’s familiar with aside from his parents. His best friends greet him and his husband, and he’s glad Jinyoung doesn’t brush them off.

“Breathe.” Mark says to him quietly while Jinyoung is busy exchanging formal pleasantries with Bambam.

“I am.” Jaebum replies.

“You look awful.” 

“Thanks.” Jaebum answers sarcastically. Mark rubs his back. 

“You’re doing fine though,” His friend says and motions to Jinyoung. “He looks handsome.”

“Take my place?” Jaebum asks, half joking and half pleading.

Mark chuckles. “No thanks. But you’ll be fine. You always manage to be.”

“I can’t seem to convince myself of that this time.”

“Your father seems pleased. Isn’t that the only thing that matters right now?”

It is. Jaebum sees him laughing and having a glass of wine with Jinyoung’s father. To him, this isn’t a marriage. To him, this is all just landing himself a business deal.

Mark and Bambam leave him since many of their guests were lining up to greet them too. Jinyoung’s guests seems just as boring as his, except for that one foreign friend he introduced as Jackson who Jaebum thinks is okay.

They’re halfway through the courses when Jinyoung leans into his ear. 

“Come with me.” He says.

It’s the first time he’s spoken to him. His voice is low and husky. That small request has Jaebum look at him in surprise and confusion. Jinyoung only nods to the exits on his left.

“You tell them you’re going to the bathroom. I’m telling them I’m going to mingle with the guests. I’ll meet you at the parking lot in 5 minutes.”

And just like that, Jinyoung leaves him. He moves, graceful and filled with poise. Jaebum blinks at him for a moment before remembering what he’s told to do. 

Except that Jaebum isn’t really sure if he should follow Jinyoung. His father and mother is here. His adviser is here. His guards are stationed inside the hall. They’d notice if he was gone. 

And besides, why would Jaebum want to follow him anyway?

But strangely enough, Jaebum finds himself getting up from his seat. 

“Bathroom,” He mutters to his advisor that’s standing behind him before leaving. He sees his guards out of the corner of his eye follow him. But his adviser makes a motion that there’s no need to. He thanks his luck that went well.

He leaves the ballroom and takes the exits on his left. Jaebum doesn’t know how Jinyoung knew there would be a fire escape there but Jaebum takes it anyway. 

He’s not sure why he’s following Jinyoung’s orders. He could stay. But for what? People were celebrating something he didn’t enjoy - his marriage to a stranger. His marriage to money. Jaebum can’t stay there any longer and swallow any more of it.

He’s breathless once he reaches the parking lot. He looks around for Jinyoung but doesn’t see him. His heart falls and Jaebum laughs to himself as he stares at his shoes. He should’ve known better than to listen to a stranger. He just met him today. What was he expecting?

“Do I have to drag you in?”

Jaebum looks up in surprise to see Jinyoung behind the wheel of a black sedan.

Jinyoung motions to the passenger seat.

“Get in. Before they notice we’re gone.”

Jaebum has no control of his entire body as he follows his instructions. He spots a few of Jinyoung’s body guards standing there but they don’t do anything to stop him. Not even when they drive away right after Jaebum fastens his seat belt.

“Aren’t they going to tell, Jinyoung-ssi?” Jaebum starts.

“Just Jinyoung.” He replies. “And no, they’re more loyal to me than to my father.”

Jaebum envies him then. That even though they’re both caged in, Jinyoung still has some sense of freedom unlike him.

They both stay silent. But it’s not at all awkward anymore. It’s oddly comforting. Liberating. Jaebum likes being quiet and staying to himself anyway. Although he is kind of curious as to where Jinyoung is taking them.

The car slows down after a short drive and to his surprise, Jaebum finds they’re at a small cafe. Jaebum hasn’t been to any of these things before. His hangouts are at 5 star restaurants where he always accompanies his father and mother to luncheons and business meetings. The rest of the places he hangs out with are at Mark’s and Bambam’s estates. Small cafes like these are new to him.

“Well? Aren’t you going to join me?”

Jaebum shifts his attention to Jinyoung who’s already at the door. He moves so quietly and quick. Jaebum nods, getting out of the car to join him. 

The cafe is quaint with only a few tables occupied. He and Jinyoung look out of place to be in this cafe with their pressed suits. But Jinyoung looks like he doesn’t mind. In fact, Jinyoung looks like he’s been here way too many times that he fits just right in.

“Hyung!” A tall guy behind the counter calls out and waves at them. Jinyoung smiles back. Jaebum finds that Jinyoung is even more attractive when he does that.

“You want anything?” Jinyoung asks as they approach the counter.

“Just an americano.” Jaebum replies, still taking in the cafe.

“Yugyeom-ah, an americano for my husband and a vanilla latte for me please.”

Husband. Jaebum still thinks it sounds strange. And yet, this Yugyeom person doesn’t think it is for he heads off to make them their drinks without raising an eye at that. Even Jinyoung doesn’t seem to think the word husband is strange at all too.

“Americano?” Jinyoung says to him the moment they’re seated at a table at the far side of the cafe.

“I didn’t know what else to order.” Jaebum honestly says.

“Yugyeom’s lattes are good. Try mine later.”

Jaebum looks at him. Truly looks at him. He sees a man that’s not at all unfazed by this and though Jaebum is confused, he doesn’t ask why Jinyoung took him here.

Jinyoung doesn’t give him a chance to ask about it anyway when he starts talking to him again.

He doesn’t stop talking. He asks Jaebum anything but does avoid the more personal questions. Until the talks have escalated to a more casual chatter and Jaebum finds himself no longer sitting upright but comfortably in his seat. His americano is left unattended as he and Jinyoung both share the latte instead. There are jokes shared, as strange as that sounds between two people who only met today. Small chuckles are shared here and there. Jaebum finds Jinyoung a charming man and a great listener. And his eyes, Jinyoung’s eyes which had been piercing earlier, now seemed warm and inviting.

Another one of Jinyoung’s friends, Youngjae, gave them a piece of cake to congratulate them on their marriage and Jaebum thought this one looked and tasted much better than their wedding cake back at the reception.

He’s not sure how long they spent at that cafe. But at that moment, Jaebum forgot all of his anxieties. He’s still nervous. He’s married to someone he still doesn’t know. But unlike earlier, Jinyoung doesn’t seem like a complete stranger anymore.

“Are you ready to head back?” Jinyoung asks him when they’re done.

Jaebum looks at him, puzzled.

“Let’s be honest, you wanted to get out of there as much as I did.” Jinyoung looks around the cafe. “This is where I go all the time when I need an escape. You’re welcome to come here too. Yugyeom and Youngjae will know how to take care of you.”

Jaebum nods. He then looks at Jinyoung and apologizes.

“I’m sorry. For this. This marriage.” Jaebum loathes that word. “I know how this inconveniences us both.”

“Marriage, huh?” Jinyoung seems to find this amusing. “It feels more like a business deal.”

Jaebum chuckles knowing he had the same thought earlier.

“I’m sorry you had to marry me too.” Jinyoung continues. “But I’m not so bad. And you don’t seem like a bad guy either. Besides, there’s no way out of this so we might as well just get along.”

Jaebum nods. “Maybe someday we’ll find a way out of this.”

“Someday. But until that happens,” Jinyoung extends his hand to him and smiles. “Hi. I’m Park Jinyoung. It’s a pleasure to be working with you.”

Jaebum smiles back and shakes his hand at that. “Im Jaebum. The pleasure is all mine.”

They both laugh at their formalities. Jaebum offered to pay the bill but Jinyoung was already way ahead of him. They head back, Jaebum driving Jinyoung’s car this time. They’re met with Jaebum’s flustered adviser for having noticed him gone but Jinyoung winked at Jaebum and did all the explaining himself, something about busy talking to a business client downstairs or wherever. 

Jaebum dreads going back to the hall and facing everyone out there. But he doesn’t think being married to Jinyoung is such a bad thing anymore.

They’ll find a way to get out of this. But until then, Jaebum thinks having Jinyoung as his business partner just made his life a hell of a lot interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be picked up for a multiple chaptered fic. I just like how it is for now.
> 
> *edit* this HAS turned into a multichaptered fic lol pls check out Coming Home under my works. Thank you!


End file.
